


‘Twas a Dark and Stormy Night

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Soul to Soul [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Challenges, Crack, DLSS2016, F/M, Gift Fic, Paradox, Ridiculousness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WinterShock - Freeform, no pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: How will you recognise your soulmate when  it turns out that you hear your words more often that could be expected? What if your best friend thinks your soulmark would make a good secret password?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> This was written for ozhawkauthor as her gift for the 2016 Darcyland Secret Santa.
> 
> This is a standard soulmate AU, where everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them written on their skin.

  

**‘Twas a Dark and Stormy Night**

  
For ozhawkauthor

 

 ~●~

  
Bucky Barnes had long considered his soulmark to be, well, a bit ridiculous really. What kind of person thought ‘Twas a dark and stormy night’ was a suitable greeting for someone you'd just met?

  
Steve had pointed out that if his soulmates’ words were something common, like ‘hello’, or ‘excuse me’, or ‘good morning’, or maybe even ‘nice weather we're having’; then it made perfect sense. So in a perverse fashion, Bucky made sure he always greeted new people with a full sentence, and a cheery, non generic greeting. Then the war came, and right up until he fell off the train he thought that maybe those strange words weren't so strange anymore.

  
~●~

  
The Winter Soldier didn't remember his soulmark, and none of the people involved in his… life… knew what it was either, but if they had, they would have thought ‘Twas a dark and stormy night,’ was the perfect set of words for their asset, and probably would have found some way to make use of them. Then Hydra fell, and after a while he was almost Bucky Barnes again.

  
After taking some time to shake off the remnants of the conditioning, and come to some sort of not-quite-peace with himself, Bucky Barnes tracked down the Avengers, (not exactly a difficult job when they kept destroying cities), and negotiated himself an arrangement that would hopefully help bring down the rest of Hydra. If it also kept him safe, provide some sort of restitution or atonement, and become someone his soulmate would want, well that was a bonus.

  
~●~

  
Darcy Lewis’ words weren't exactly generic, but she'd had more than one false positive over the years, so had learnt not to get too excited when asking for directions, or being told where to go. ‘Third door on the left, take the stairs to the top’ happened more often than you'd think. She figured that she'd probably have to rely on her soulmate to recognise her words to him, and then take it from there. She never dreamed that he might hear his words almost as many times as she heard hers.

  
~●~

  
Bucky stood behind the agent at the security desk and watched the monitors as the two dark figures walked along a hallway of the seemingly abandoned hotel. He'd been at this particular safe house for a week now, after the Avengers had received news that some former associates - a Dr. Jane Foster and her assistant, Darcy Lewis - were on the run and needed help, but he hadn't been told when to expect them.

  
When an unknown car had pulled up in front of the building just after midnight, his suspicious instincts had kicked in almost immediately. The two women had stumbled out of the car, which had then sped off, leaving them arguing quietly but intensely on the street before one had grabbed the other by the arm and dragged her into the shadows. Surprisingly, they’d lost track of them for a while after that, until the door alarm had been tripped, and they'd shown up in the south entrance corridor. They were still arguing as he picked up a suitably impressive firearm and headed to meet them. He reached a likely intercept point, and then waited. After a while, he could hear voices as the two women slowly approached his position.

  
“Are you sure we're in the right place Darcy?” the first woman whispered furiously as her companion led the way up the corridor.

  
“Eh, I'm pretty sure this is the right place Jane,” the other woman replied, making no effort at all to lower or conceal her voice. “It's the right address, and I mean, it does look spy-y don't you think?”

  
“I think it looks like a crack den,” the woman called Jane replied uneasily as she peered into an abandoned room. “I don't think this is the right place Darcy, no one's been here for months.”

  
“Well don't you think that if you were part of a secret spy organisation you'd want your top secret headquarters or whatever to not look like a place people wanted to be?” the second woman pointed out. “Anyway, how do you know what a crack den looks like?” she continued suspiciously.

  
Jane rolled her eyes impressively as she wandered ahead of her friend and approached Bucky's position. “Well it's what I think a crack den would look like then. Happy?”

  
“I dunno Jane, I know how much you love looking at stars,” the other woman said, and then laughed at her friend's expression.

  
“Well I'd much rather be out looking at stars than creeping around suspicious looking old hotels, hoping to hell that it's an Avengers safe house, and not a crack den!” Jane snapped.

  
“I'd still rather be in a crack den than in some Hydra lab being forced to rip holes in the space-time continuinuinuum,” the woman called Darcy retorted amiably.

  
“Continuum,” came what sounded like a long suffering automatic reply. “Can't you be serious for just one minute?” Jane whirled around to face Darcy. “We are running for our lives here Darcy, relying on the word of a secret spy agent of dubious character - who, by the way, helped Shield steal my entire life's work - that this is a safe place for us. I'm allowed to be scared!”

  
“No one said you weren't allowed to be scared Jane, I'm not exactly holding a pep rally here you know.”

  
“I swear Darcy, one of these days…”

  
Bucky decided that this might be a good time to reveal himself, before Jane decided to do something drastic to her companion.

  
“It's okay ma'am, this is a safe place. You must be Dr. Foster.”

  
“Jesus - what the… who the hell are you?” she demanded as she whirled back to face him, taking an unbidden step back as she saw the rifle he was holding.

  
“I'm Barnes, I'm with the Avengers,” he said reassuringly. Or at least, he meant it to be reassuring. “I do need the password before I let you in though.”

  
“Password? No one said anything about a password.” She turned to look at the other woman who had now caught up, and was eyeing Bucky off with suspicious interest as she turned to her friend, “It's ok Janey, I got this,” before approaching Bucky.

  
“Twas a dark and stormy night,” she droned dramatically, and then snorted, as she turned back to Jane.

  
“Man, whoever came up with that as a password must really like Shakespeare or something,” she snickered.

  
“Baron Lytton,” Jane sighed.

  
“What?”

  
“Sir Edward George Earle Bulwer-Lytton wrote the original dark and stormy night line, not Shakespeare,” Jane rolled her eyes at Bucky, who found that the dynamic between the two women was very entertaining. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a show this amusing.

  
“How on Midgard do you know that?” Darcy demanded as she turned back to Bucky, who had waited patiently for her attention to return.

  
“I did a lit unit once,” Jane muttered behind her, “am I not allowed to be interested in things other than stars and Einstein-Rosen bridges?”

  
Darcy ignored her as she gave Bucky the once over and then gave a big grin.

  
“Sorry dude, got a bit sidetracked there, it's been a loooong week.” She winked at him as she gave him a double thumbs up. “So, do we pass? Can we come in? Where do we go now?”

  
“Third door on the left, take the stairs to the top,” Bucky said with a ghost of a smile, not bothering to hide his amusement as he stepped aside and indicated the direction with his free hand.

  
“Thank you very much,” Jane said before Darcy could start up again, “and I apologise for Darcy, she's not always this trying.” She placed a hand on Darcy's back and gave a gentle push. “Move!” she ordered with a shove, when Darcy refused to budge.

  
It was Darcy's turn to roll her eyes now as she was pushed past Bucky, “Sorry dude, Jane's not always this trying either. And I like your gun!” she called back to him as she was pushed down the corridor.

  
Bucky shook his head, and followed them.

  
~●~

  
Bucky notified Steve of their arrival straight away, and an hour later the women had cleaned up, eaten, and they were all safely on the jet headed back to the compound.

  
Darcy had greeted Clint and Natasha with friendly familiarity when they arrived, although Jane had hung back, her distrust and suspicion clearly evident. She had settled into a seat on the opposite side of the jet from Natasha, whilst Darcy was almost sitting in the Widows lap as she excitedly told her all about the threats they'd received, and how they'd escaped the kidnapping attempt. He couldn't help frowning at that - obviously their eradication of Hydra wasn't going as well as they thought - but he was finding her enthusiasm for their downfall extremely enticing.

  
Bucky sat in silence for most of the trip home, occasionally responding to Nat when she asked him a question, or wanted clarification on something Darcy said about Hydra.

  
He could see Jane eyeing him off with suspicious interest from the other side of the jet as she seemed to slowly realise that he had more knowledge of Hydra than the average Avenger did, and he was relieved when Clint announced that they would be landing in just a few minutes.

  
~●~

  
He crossed paths with the two women a few times over the next several days as they went through medical, debriefing, several information sessions, and a self defense refresher with Natasha. The more he saw of them, the more he liked both of them. They were both smart, witty, take no bullshit kind of women, and neither of them hesitated to talk to him. Darcy especially was the kind of person he thought he might get along with very well and he found himself looking forward to every chance encounter. When he found out they were setting up shop in one of the unused laboratories he made a point of including a visit into his daily routine. And then a chance conversation changed everything.

  
Bucky was sitting by himself in the cafeteria when Darcy, Jane and Clint came in, followed by Steve and Natasha a minute or two after. Next thing he knew they had all joined him and somehow the conversation had turned to soulmarks. He was about to leave when he heard Darcy remark on how often she heard her words, even though she didn't consider them a common phrase, and that her theory was that this happened more often than anyone would think.

  
“She's right,” Jane chimed in. “I've personally witnessed at least three people say Darcy's words, including Mr Dark and Broody over there.” She waved a hand at Bucky, who looked up in surprise.

  
“So how will you know when you've met them then?” Steve asked.

  
Darcy shrugged. “I dunno, just have to hope that he hears his words a bit less than I do I suppose, and gives me some sort of hint, or reaction I suppose.”

  
“And what if his words are like yours? Not necessarily common, but he hears them enough not to react?”

  
Darcy gave a long suffering laugh. “Then we're probably screwed,” she said gloomily.

  
“So, if you don't mind me asking, what are your words?” Steve asked, fully aware of Bucky's fascination with Darcy.

  
“‘Third door on the left, take the stairs to the top.’ Darcy said nonchalantly. “You'd be surprised at how many times I've heard them.”

  
“But you're still excited to meet this person?” Steve asked, his eyes flitting to meet Bucky's briefly.

  
“Well, yeah of course. One day. But you can't force or hurry fate, right?” she shrugged again.

  
Steve glanced over at Bucky again, who was exerting a lot of effort to keep a straight face and then asked the question.

  
“So which one of you gave Bucky the password?” he asked, trying for innocently offhand, and failing badly.

  
Darcy frowned at him. “I did, why?”

  
Bucky could hear the suspicion in her voice, and decided to take pity on her. Although he didn't dare admit it to himself, but there was a large sliver of hope building in his chest that this smart, funny, beautiful woman might just be his One.

  
“Steve thought it would be a great joke if he made soulmarks into passwords,” he told them. “Claims that it can't hurt to give the universe as many chances as possible.”

  
Darcy stared at him, suddenly speechless.

  
“Wait, so your soulmark is ‘Twas a dark and stormy night’?” Jane said incredulously. He nodded. Jane clapped a hand over her mouth as she struggled not to laugh.

  
“Sorry!” she burbled in his direction, “It's not really funny, but you do realise this makes your soulmark a paradox right?”

  
He nodded and waved a hand in her direction, signalling that he didn't mind the laughter, and could quite see the irony in the situation.

  
Darcy stood up then. He watched her closely, but couldn't get a read on her. She avoided his gaze as she gathered up her dishes.

  
“I'm gonna go see what they've got for dessert,” she said, and her eyes flickered to meet his. “I'll probably take it outside to eat.” She glanced towards the windows. “It looks nice out today.”

  
They all watched her walk towards the dessert bar, and then everyone turned and looked at Bucky.

  
“What?” he said.

  
“Don't you want to know?” Steve insisted. “Go after her, find out.”

  
“She totally wants you to follow her,” Jane chimed in, “I think she has a bit of a crush on you anyway.”

  
Bucky let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, and stood up. As he moved off Natasha caught his arm, and gave him a smile.

  
“I have a good feeling about this,” she said softly. “Try not to worry.”

  
He nodded wordlessly, and followed after the feisty brunette.

  
~●~

  
When Bucky got outside he couldn't see her at first, and he wandered around the side of the building until he spotted her sitting on a bench. He metaphorically girded his loins, and then made his move.

  
“So… maybe soulmates huh?” she said as he sat down next to her.

  
“It looks that way,” he replied cautiously.

  
“You know there's only one way to find out right?” she said.

  
“I don't have mine anymore,” he admitted. “It was on the arm I lost.”

  
She sucked in a harsh sounding breath. “That really sucks. I'm sorry.”

  
He shuffled a foot back and forth, “I've come to terms with it. Mostly,” he admitted.

  
They sat in silence for a while, and then he decided it was time to bite the bullet.

  
“Can I… may I see your words?” he asked hopefully.

  
“Yeah. But not out here, I don't wanna put on a show for everyone.” She leaned over to whisper in his ear, “They're right under my ass.” She stood up and held out her hand.”You wanna come see my etchings?” she winked at him.

  
He swallowed thickly. “Hell, why not?” he said as he took her hand, and followed her home.

  
Darcy’s room was just as vibrant and full of personality as she was, and he paused to admire it as she shut the door behind them.

  
“I didn't think you'd had the time to settle in like this yet,” he commented.

  
“We were actually meant to move in a few months ago, and all our stuff was packed up and sent over right before we got snatched,” she explained, as she wandered around the room, closing a blind and putting her phone down on a desk in the corner.

  
“I thought it was a failed kidnapping?” he said.

  
“Oh it was. They got no useful information out of either of us, and we burned the place to the ground when we escaped,” she said darkly.

  
He was suitably impressed and to his surprise, very turned on by the maliciously satisfied tone in her voice as she related the Hydra cell's fate.

  
“Right,” she turned around to face him with a determined look on her face. “Now, I don't usually take my pants off without at least a first date, so if this isn't your writing, you promise to be a gentleman, right?”

  
“Of course,” he reassured her, although he suspected that she was just as tense as he was. He couldn't remember any other time when he'd wanted to see his writing on a woman's skin quite as much as he did now.

  
She undid her jeans and with one hand on either side she pushed them down over her hips and her knees, and then she carefully stepped out of them before kicking them to the side.

  
“Well here goes nothing,” she joked nervously, turning around. He took a steadying breath and looked down. There was his writing scrawled high across the back of her thigh.

  
“Well?” she turned her head to look at him.

  
He let out the breath he'd been holding, as he met her eyes again.

  
“That's my writing,” he said, almost not believing the evidence in front of him.

  
“It is? Are you sure?”

  
“Yes, I'm sure,” he smiled. “I'm... do you have a pen and some paper?”

  
“Yeah I do, hang on.” She padded across the floor to the desk, where she grabbed a pen out of a drawer. She then grabbed a small notebook and half skipped back to him.

  
“Here you go.”

  
He took them from her and carefully wrote down the words he'd said to her, then passed it back.

  
She stared at it intently for a moment and then gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

  
“I'd recognise that writing anywhere,” she said softly. “My turn.” She held her hand out and he handed her the pen.

  
She turned the page, scrawled across it in big loopy letters and handed it back to him.

  
He looked at the words, a whole range of emotions racing through him - joy, satisfaction and happiness, intermingled with sadness, anger and loss.

  
“You should keep that.” She was right up close to him now, peering into his face. “I know it's not the same, but they are yours, and you should have them.”

  
He folded the paper carefully and slid it into a pocket, Then he carefully took both of her hands in his, before meeting her gaze again.

  
“Are you okay with this?” he asked. “I mean, having me as your soulmate?”

  
“Okay with it?” she asked disbelievingly, then she tilted her head up and pressed soft, warm lips to his. “Dude, I am thrilled,” she said as she pulled away. “You're the hottest badass around here after me. So thrilled.” She grinned at him, and tugging her hands gently from his, pressed them against his chest as she kissed him again, and he leaned into her as their lips moved against each other in a gentle exploration. He brought his hands up to her face, and deepened the kiss as her hands slid up to wrap around his neck, fingers scratching up into his hair, before continuing their exploration.

  
His hands now seemed to be moving of their own accord, roaming over her head, through her hair, down her back and across the top of her ass…

  
He pulled away and stared at her. “You're still not wearing any pants,” he accused her.

  
“Is that a problem?” she asked breathless and wide eyed.

  
He tipped his head to one side and looked at her. “Actually I'm not sure.”

  
“Well you're the one with his hands all over my rear end,” she pointed out.

  
“And where are your hands?” he countered.

  
She licked her lips. “As if you don't know,” she said with a satisfied look on her face. “You wanna slow this down?” she asked him.

  
“That would probably be the wise thing to do,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him. “I'd rather take my time and get to know you properly, than risk this going wrong,” he admitted.

  
“Okay,” she agreed, and squeezed him tight, head resting on his chest.

  
“I suppose everyone will be waiting to find out how we went too,” Bucky commented a little later.

  
“We should probably put them out of their misery,” Darcy replied.

  
They stood there for several minutes, just enjoying the closeness, and then something occurred to Darcy.

  
“I should probably put my pants back on then.”

 

  
~●~

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is  
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
